My Love for Senpai
by Owllander14
Summary: A crossover based on Fish Hooks and Yandere Simulator. Yandere Milo X Senpai Fish FOC story.


Disclaimer: Nothings mine.

Milo's P.O.V

I watched as my Jane got up from her bed for the day to go to school, Freshwater High. I put

down my binoculars down so my nosey brother wouldn't get suspicious. I love my

goldfish fish love, how she get's up in the morning a few tanks down, it was

really easy to see throughthe glass of them all to see my girl the way her long

gold hair flows in the water and those wonderful blue eyes. Oh, How I could

get lost in them.

Today, I have plans to make her mine, forever. No other fish will stare at her ever again. Milo cackled to himself and Oscar asked if he was feeling okay.

"Yeah, Oscar buddy, I'm good!" Milo said being his old self but underneath he

was diabolically planning everyone's demise.

Jane's P.O.V.

I got out of bed and groaned at the clock. *Damn, I hate school days!*

I thought gloomy while I went to shower then put on purple shirt and grab my

backpack and strolled out the door.

"Hey there, Honey!" My mom called up to me as I came down the stairs and waved goodbye to

her before heading outside. I stood outside waiting for the bus to pick me up.

I had this strange feeling someone was watching me from afar. I looked in all

directions and noticed nothing seemed out of place before shrugging it

off.

The bus pulled up next to me and open it's doors. I climbed the steps and saw my friend May a angel fish sitting near the back row. I sat with her. We both rode silently in the bus until the

school was in our sights. Once we got off I saw this weird fish guy, staring at

me and blushing but he had his head down as he came closer.

I was trying not to freak out inside as I noticed him following me into

class. The seahorse teacher wanted to give us a assignment for the day but

that fish guy said something really stupid.

Milo's P.O.V.

My Jane saw me looking and following her around the halls. I raised my hand so Mr. Seahorse could call on me so I could ask my question about that bump in his stomach.

"Yes, Milo?" asked the teacher.

"So is it true? Male seahorses can get pregnant?" I happily asked thinking about me and Jane having little fishes together. He cleared his throat, ignored my question I went back to staring at her. She tensed at feeling my stare and Jane slid down in the chair to

avoid me, wow so shy. 'I will confess my love to you!' I got this butterfly

feeling just by saying it in my head.

Jane's P.O.V.

I try to avoid the Milo guy's stare 'Such a weirdo FREAK! Why the hell is

he starring at me?!' I thought to myself and once class was over, I went to the

girls bathroom and asked May about the dude.

"Well the guy just broke up with Pamela Hamster. So he might be looking for a

rebound with some fish. I want you to be careful around him, Jane." She

looked at her concerned and worry. She only nodded at her

warning.

They both went back to class, she saw Milo taking to a redhead and some fish with a afro. Bea then noticed Jane staring in their direction. She then turned to Oscar bumped his fin to get his

attention.

"What is it Bea?" he asked as he started sweating bullets that the girl of his dreams was about to tell him something important he was all ears.

"Some girl's looking right at us. Come on Oscar let's go say 'Hi!'. She looks so alone

by that locker!" she said giving him one of her world winning

smiles.

"Uh...Sure, Bea!" he said rubbing his neck out of nervousness.

So they swimmed over to her. Milo creepily watched his friends like a hawk. He did not like

the idea of them going over to the girl, his crush. 'I guess I have to get

rid of them. Since they are now in the way.' He sighed thinking and became

emotionless, his eyes lost their shine.

"Hey, I'm Bea and this is Oscar!" She smiled at the redhead fish, she seemed really nice.

"Hello Bea, It's really nice to meet you, My

name's Jane and you too, Oscar." They smiled but before anymore could be

said the creepy fish dude called them over.

She waved goodbye, what she did not know. It would be the last time she will

see them.

"Oh, guys can we talk for a minute?" both smiled and followed him into a secluded area. He quickly pulled out a sharp knife and frightened, they both backed away from him.

"MILO, WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT?! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" cried Oscar as

he tried to protect his own crush Bea from his mentally unstable

brother.

"You two are in the way! I can't have my girl lover, falling for one of you!" He screeched crazy like as he stabbed Oscar in the fish heart the water then clouded with blood. The fish body that

is now lifeless flouted to the top surface of the tank for the pet store owner

for later to fish out tomorrow with the net and dispose of the

corpse.

Bea cried out in shock as her best guy friend was no more. 'He protected me!' her thoughts cried out in realization.

"Why kill your only friends this can all end. I can get you help, Milo!" Bea offered and tried to get through her friend's unstable mind of his to stop this senseless killing but he had

already snapped long ago and was now a psycho.

"I won't be lonely Bea. I will have my Jane with me forever!" She screamed,

as she also was stabbed to death more times than Oscar.

"Well now with that done. I guess...I could get rid of the whole school

of fish that way no one will get in the way of confessing to my LOVE!" He

laughed like a deranged mad fish and started attacking all the other

students.

Jane walked out of the bathroom. She looked around the now deserted school hallways, only to see a piece a paper of a failed math test that had Milo's name on it.

It flouted over her head 'Where is every fish?' She thought to herself

grimly feeling dread.

"Hello?! Anyone, Mr. Seahorse?" She called out only to hear the howling wind of the empty halls.

"Well, Hello my dear, Jane I have something to ask you!" He said all too cheerfully and that big of a grin on his face.

"What do you want from me?!" She demanded and narrowed her blue eyes, irritated by the annoying clown.

"OH, You are so funny! I want you, silly." He giggled which made

her stomach twist in disgust.

"Why?" She flouted away leery of him but her eyes widened in horror as she took notice. He was covered in blood, his left eye twitched and his fish body was jerking in

movement. As if he was running on adrenaline from his last thrill of a killing

with each murder, he has done it made him even more insane, now he lost all his

sanity.

"I love you! You promise to not leave me like Pamela Right?! We can be together forever!" he ran towards her.

"You psycho idiot get the hell away from me!" She shouted then ran into a janitor closet and hidden in there. She tried to keep her breath quiet to calm her racing heart.

"Why won't you love me! You will notice me senpai! I will make you love

ME!" He angrily yelled darkly as he took out an axe and started bashing a

hole through the door. He stuck his head through it.

"Hello Darlin! I found you!" He shouted and grinned

happily.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and passed out. He picked her up and carried her to his house and locked her in the basement, where forever they both would be together.

"I LOVE YOU, Jane!" he said hugging while her while she was still chained. She stared off into the distant wall, no life in her blue eyes. So with no escape she was doomed to be his

girl.

"Please, say something love!" he pleaded sadly but his request was ignored her only place that was freedom was the confines inside her own mind, there she could be away from him and with friends.

"Oh well, I got us the cookies!" he said eating them as his delusional mind thought she was speaking to him as if she was actually talking back.

"Really, I love that show too!" He responded to nothing as she remained silently starring off blankly being a emotionless shell.

THE END


End file.
